Changed
by azuramethyst
Summary: [warning inside]—Semuanya pasti akan berubah, dan Sakura tentu tahu hal itu.


**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning** AU, pendek seperti biasa, _friendship!_ NaruSaku, tetap _canon-pairing_ , kok. Oh, dan beberapa hal lain yang patut diperhatikan.

* * *

.

.

 **Changed**

by azuramethyst

" _—Semua orang pasti akan berubah. Entah menuju hal yang lebik baik, maupun sebaliknya._ "

.

.

* * *

Langit Konoha tampak cerah hari ini. Sang mentari nampak tak malu menampakkan diri, walau ditemani beberapa gumpalan kapas putih bernama awan.

Semua orang menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasa. Ada yang menyirami tanaman, ada yang berjalan menuju sekolah, ada yang berjualan, dan masih banyak kegiatan lainnya.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menatap sepucuk amplop berwarna ungu pucat di meja kerjanya. Amplop itu baru saja diantar oleh teman kerja satu divisi-nya, Tayuya.

Tangan ramping gadis merah muda itu sudah terlanjur memegang surat bertuliskan namanya tersebut. Amplop yang telah memecah atensi-nya pada setumpuk pekerjaannya. Jemari gadis itu mulai membuka amplop yang melindungi isinya.

 _Untuk Haruno Sakura–chan_.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu mulai mengambil isi amplop itu, dan menemukan sebuah undangan pernikahan.

 _Uzumaki Naruto Hyuuga Hinata._

"Ya tuhan! Mereka benar-benar akan menikah!" pekik Sakura senang. Tak sadar, mata kanannya menitikkan air mata.

.

.

Gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu melirik ke arah pemuda pirang yang sedang menyantap ramen instan di sebelahnya. Iris zamrud gadis itu mengikuti tiap pergerakan sang pemuda.

"Hey, Naruto. Kamu ini mau ngomong apa sih, sebenarnya?" suara gadis itu memecah keheningan. Sang pemuda menoleh.

"Sabar dulu, dong. Aku kan laper. Harus makan," ucap pemuda bernama Naruto itu, kemudian kembali menyuap ramen itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Gadis merah jambu itu mendecih. Menunggu bukan hal bagus baginya.

Lima menit kemudian, Naruto memesan kue cokelat kesukaan Sakura. _Naruto tahu betul apa kesukaan sahabat karibnya itu_. Setelah pesanannya datang, ia memberikannya kepada Sakura.

"Ini tentang gebetanku itu loh... si Hinata," ucap Naruto tak lama setelah si merah muda menyuapkan kue ke mulutnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Menurut aku sih, dia suka kamu kok. Dan perhitungan aku ga mungkin salah," balas Sakura setelah menelan kuenya.

"Mungkin. Tapi, masalahhnya adalah… keluarganya _kaya_ _k_ engga suka, sama aku." jawab Naruto sendu. Bagaimana tidak? Luka lebam di pipi kanannya bisa menjelaskan.

"Aku aja dihajar abis sama sepupunya." lanjut Naruto sedih.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu menghela napas. Ia cukup—ralat, sangat—mengetahui bagaimana perjuangan _konco_ sejak bayinya itu dalam hal ini.

Bahkan, Naruto menjadi sangat bersemangat belajar agar dapat masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan gadis pujaannya.

Karena Sakura tahu, pria Uzumaki itu sangat lemah dalam hal akademis.

—Namun, ia juga tahu, bahwa Naruto punya semangat api dalam mencapai sesuatu. Salah satunya, mendapatkan hati Hinata; cinta pertama Naruto.

.

.

Sakura kembali pada dunia nyata saat ini. Jari lentiknya masih memegang undangan pernikahan itu. Matanya masih mengeluarkan air mata.

Dengan cepat, gadis itu mengusap matanya dan kembali menatap undangan itu.

 _Sabtu, 8 Oktober 2016_

 _pukul 7PM – selesai_

 _di, Hotel Uzumaki._

Sakura kembali tersenyum hangat. _Berarti besok, ya_. Batin gadis itu. Ia mengernyit melihat nama tempat nya.

 _Hotel Uzumaki._

"Si bodoh itu sudah banyak berubah," gumam Sakura. Ya, sekarang Naruto adalah seorang pengusaha ulung di berbagai bidang. Hinata sendiri adalah seorang guru di taman kanak-kanak dekat rumah Sakura.

"Tentu, aku akan datang, Naruto, Hinata-chan." lanjut gadis itu lalu kembali menarik atensi kepada pekerjaannya.

Tanpa mengingat siapa saja yang mungkin diundang sahabatnya itu.

.

.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Naruto-baka." ujar Sakura kepada Naruto, lalu memukul pelan pundak kokoh Naruto.

Naruto mengaduh. Hinata tertawa renyah melihat interaksi yang terjadi antara suaminya dan sahabat suaminya itu.

Ah, Hinata jadi teringat dengan _spongebob_ dan _patrick_.

"Pukulanmu masih sakit seperti dulu, Sakura-jelek." ejek Naruto. Kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang, Saki." lanjut Naruto kemudian memeluk sahabatnya itu.

Sakura membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu. Ia mengenang bagaimana perjuangan Naruto untuk sekadar mendekati Hinata. Kini, Naruto berhasil mengubah marga gadis itu.

Sesaat kemudian, pelukan itu terlepas. Sakura kini memeluk Hinata.

"Selamat ya, Hinata-chan." ucap Sakura lembut.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sakura-chan..." balas Hinata.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat kepada Naruto dan Hinata, gadis Haruno itu bertemu dengan beberapa teman masa sekolah maupun masa kuliahnya dulu.

Ada Shimura Ino dan suaminya, Shimura Sai. Yang sedang menggandeng seorang anak yang Sakura tahu bernama Shimura Inojin.

Ada teman di kantornya bernama Uchiha Emiko yang sedang digandeng dengan suaminya, Uchiha Shisui.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Sakura." ujar seseorang tepat di belakangnya. Gadis Haruno itu memiliki refleks tajam. Ia menoleh ke arah suara.

Ada seseorang yang pernah mengisi relung hatinya, dulu.

Ada seseorang yang pernah membuatnya menjadi gadis paling beruntung dulu.

Ada... seorang Uchiha Sasuke di sana.

Pria itu sendiri. Memakai kemeja biru dongker, dilapis rompi hitam ketat. Dan celana bahan berwarna hitam juga sepatu pantofel senada.

Surai hitam pria itu nampak layu, turun menutupi sedikit bagian di wajahnya.

 _He looks so damn sexy, now._

Sakura sendiri memakai gaun merah muda lembut sepaha. Dipadu dengan _clutch_ dan _stiletto_ berwarna hitam. Rambut sebahunya nampak serasi dengan _make-up_ naturalnya.

Pria itu mendekat ke arahnya. Semakin mendekat hingga tepat berada di depannya.

"Apa kabar?"

Dua kata, dan sanggup menggoyahkan hati Sakura. Gadis itu bingung, apa yang harus ia jawab sekarang?

"Biasa saja, tidak ada yang berubah."— _begitupun dengan hatinya._

"Hn, begitu." ujar Sasuke. Kemudian pria Uchiha itu mengajak Sakura menuju balkon.

Sesampainya mereka di balkon, tidak ada yang membuka suara. Keduanya masih terpaku pada pemikiran masing-masing.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan. Sakura menoleh ke arahnya.

"Maaf untuk...?" tanya Sakura.

"Tak kunjung memberi kejelasan hubungan kita." balas pria itu lagi. Jujur, Sakura cukup mengerti akan hal itu. Mengingat Sasuke dulu sangat berambisi untuk melampaui kesuksesan sang kakak.

Dan hal itu membuahkan hasil, sekarang.

Sasuke kini menjadi seorang pengusaha yang tak kalah sukses dengan Naruto. Beberapa bidang perusahaannya bahkan meluas hingga lintas internasional.

"Tak apa, asal ambisimu tercapai." ujar Sakura lalu menyunggingkan senyuman.

Hening. Suasana kembali hening.

"Ayo kita perjelas status hubungan kita, Sakura." ujar Sasuke memecah hening untuk kali kedua.

Kini, pria beriris obsidian itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah. Kotak berisi kalung emas putih dengan bandul kalung permata berbentuk kipas a la lambang keluarga Uchiha.

"Aku ingin kau mengubah hidupku yang monoton ini, Sakura. Menikahlah denganku," ucap Sasuke serius.

Sakura tak percaya, pria yang meninggalkan dirinya demi ambisi terhadap sang kakak, kembali dan kini melamarnya.

Sakura mengangguk. Tanda menyetujui lamaran Sasuke. Pria itu tersenyum lembut untuk pertama kali, dan ia dengan cepat memakaikan kalung itu pada leher jenjang Sakura.

Mulai hari ini, saat pernikahan sang sahabat berlangsung, perubahan terbesar telah terjadi pada hidup seorang Sakura.

—Dan gadis itu bersyukur atas perubahan itu.

.

.

 ** _fin._**

.

.

 **Omake**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin berukuran besar itu. Ia melihat, dirinya yang sedang memakai gaun putih tanpa lengan yang memamerkan bahu mulusnya. Dan tak lupa kalung pemberian suami—ralat, masih calon suaminya.

"Kau tampak sempurna, Sakura–chan..." ujar Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Wanita Uzumaki itu memakaikan tudung putih dan mahkota kecil berwarna silver. Ya, hari ini Sakura-lah ratunya.

"Pengantin pria sudah menunggu, ayo." lanjut Hinata yang kemudian mengapit lengan Sakura. Berjalan meninggalkan kamar, lalu mengantarkan Sakura ke ayahnya, Haruno Kizashi.

"Aku tak menyangka putri kecilku akan meninggalkanku," ujar Kizashi pelan. Lalu mengantar putrinya menuju altar.

Sasuke memakai tuksedo putih, sedang menunggu di altar. Sakura pun tiba, Sasuke datang menjemput gadis itu dari ayahnya.

Tiba lah saat pernikahan itu tiba. Pendeta telah menyatukan mereka ke dalam sebuah ikatan suci bernama pernikahan.

"Kau boleh mencium pengantinmu," ujar sang Pendeta. Sasuke membuka tudung putih Sakura, dan mencium lembut bibir tipis gadis itu.

"—Terima kasih, Sakura."

"Aku juga berterima kasih, Sasuke–kun..."

.

.

 **Omake; end.**


End file.
